無声作曲: Silent Composition
by ShikiKira
Summary: After her adventures in the past, Kagome continues on with her life as before the whole jewel fiasco. Deciding to follow in her deceased father's footsteps, she enrolls into Saotome Gakuen where she hopes to become a composer. However, can she do this while continuing her lifetime long career without anyone finding out her secrets before graduation? No Harem!
1. Meeting Gou

Silent Composition

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Uta no Prince-sama

**Summary: **After her adventures in the past, Kagome continues on with her life as before the whole jewel fiasco. Deciding to follow in her deceased father's footsteps, she enrolls into Saotome Gakuen where she hopes to become a composer. However, can she do this while continuing her lifetime long career without anyone finding out her secrets before graduation?

AN: Nanami will appear in this first chapter, and after that… well, you'll see. Also Kagome went on the Feudal Era two years earlier, so was thirteen when that happened, and she's currently fifteen going on sixteen. Enjoy the story!

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Foreign Language"**

* * *

Not far from the gates of Saotome Gakuen, the head of a young teen perked up at the sound of loud pleas. Despite the canopy of the white umbrella that the teenager carried obscuring the view of the person's face, one could tell the person was a young lady based off of the snow white mid-length princess cut trench coat, the tight black jeans, and the knee high gray boots that she wore. Though the umbrella hid the upper half of the girl's appearance, one could see glossy raven locks peeking out and cascading down the girl's back in a waterfall like fashion. If it were not for the teenager's dark jeans and hair, she would have blended in with her snowy surroundings rather well and would have gone unnoticed by most in the cold winter of late January.

Seeing that the noise was coming from the direction she had left not too long ago, the raven turned around and immediately hurried over to the academy's gates all the while pulling her umbrella further down and forward until only her chin was visible. The umbrella's shadow continued to obscure everything else about the girl from the front.

Within a few short moments, the girl quickly arrived at the gates of Saotome Gakuen and came upon the scene of three people, whom she supposed were examinees based off their ages, arguing with two of the academy security guards. Of the three examinees there were two boys, one was tall with tanned skin and long orange-blonde hair while the other had spiky red hair and lighter tanned skin. The last of the examinees, standing between the two boys, was a girl with orange-pink hair and abnormally, borderline unhealthily, pale skin. Though what caught the raven's attention were the other girl's creepily pale yellow eyes with their nearly non-existent pupils; a shiver ran down the hidden girl's back from just looking at them.

Not one of the five people arguing noticed the black haired girl's arrival. Not even the butler that stood behind the orange-haired boy acknowledged her sudden appearance.

'_I guess that's to be expected. I had wanted to be in incognito today anyways,'_ the raven thought to herself as a sweat drop formed at the back of her head. _'But to be ignored this like this is a little much. Now I know how Tetsu-oji-san felt when he was in school.'_

"Ano… Could someone tell me what's going on here?" the white clad girl asked. She didn't hear much of the conversation, but she knew enough that the other three teens were arguing about something related to the entrance exam.

Her sudden question announced her presence to the five people and caused the argument to temporarily stop, and everyone to turn in her direction.

"Who are you?" demanded the guard with the shorter hair.

"If you're here for the exam, we're not accepting any late comers. So you can just go on home. The same applies to you, miss," continued the other guard while directing last to the orange-pink haired girl.

'_How the heck does that even apply to me? I'm on the inside of the academy gates!'_ the raven thought as the other three teens spoke.

"The exam doesn't start for another half hour, so why don't you let them in. It's not like being a little late is going to harm anyone," the red head pleaded.

"I don't know about the little lady in white, but this little lamb was helping reunite a lost little girl with her mother," the orange haired teen interjected.

"Onegaishimasu!" begged the gold-eyed girl while bowing deeply.

"Eh… Is that all this is about?" the raven asked as she lowered and closed her snow colored umbrella. "I was only just coming to wish nee-chan luck on the exam, and talk to shacho about some things, but it seems I've been caught up in something interesting."

When the umbrella was lowered to now rest by the girl's right leg, a pretty face with pale creamy skin, mesmerizing blue eyes framed by sooty black lashes, and coral pink cupid bow lips was revealed. Sitting atop the girl's lush, silky raven locks was a beret that was equally as white as her trench coat, and a thin curling snake embroidered into the side of the hat. It was also revealed that an amethyst purple scarf was wrapped around the raven's neck, which also held trench coat's flipped up collar in place.

"Higurashi-sama!" gasped the two guards in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I just tell you? I didn't get to see nee-chan this morning, so I came by a while ago to wish her luck on the entrance exam before work," the raven blinked while cocking her hips slightly and placing one grey glove covered hand on her left hip. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find her yet," she continued with a pout. "Nee-chan's so mean to not answer my text."

"Eh!? Are you really The Higurashi Gou?" the red-eyed teen asked.

"Normally, it's rude to speak to someone without introducing yourself, but yes, I'm Gou. It's nice meet you…" the newly revealed Gou replied, trailing off as she had no name to call him.

"Ah! I'm Ittoki Otoya. It's nice to meet you," Otoya introduced himself, remembering his manners.

"Anyways, let the girl enter the exam," Gou said, turning to the two guards. "I'll personally take responsibility for it, and if shacho has a problem with it, he can take it up with me."

"Uh… hai, Higurashi-sama," one guard spoke while the other gestured for the other girl to pass through the gates.

"You heard her; you've been given an exception to enter the exam."

The pupil less girl gasped loudly before turning to Gou bowing to her. "Arigato gozaimasu," she cried in thanks before repeating the phrase several more times.

The other two teens celebrated quickly with the strangely eyed girl before all four teens made their way into the academy.

"It's fine," Gou waved off as she passed by the other girl. "But I hope you can at least read music. You're going to need to be able to if you want to attend Saotome Gakuen. I would hate to have wasted my precious time on a hopeless case," she whispered.

"Eh?" the gold-eyed girl squeaked, not really believing what she had heard. The whisper was so quiet that she was sure that she was just imagining them.

"Well, good luck on the exam," Gou smiled and gave the other girl a wave as she separated from her and went to catch up with the two boys, leaving behind a bewildered and strange-eyed examinee.

Upon catching up with Otoya, Gou quickly struck up a conversation with him and the other boy, who she quickly learned was Jinguji Ren. The conversation mainly revolved around the two older teens asking Gou different questions about what her current projects were and what life as an idol was like.

"Ne, Higurashi-san," Otoya started before being interrupted.

"You can call me Gou, you know? Only the people who work for me calls me Higurashi. Plus, neither nee-chan nor I like being called by our surname," Gou corrected and explained with a look over at the red head.

"Ah…okay. Well Gou-san, I was wondering who your sister is and how she looks like," the guitarist asked, continuing from where he left off.

"Ah, I'm most interested in knowing who the sister of such a lovely lady as yourself is as well," Ren added in.

"You can't really miss nee-chan. She looks exactly like me since we're twins and all, but she wears glasses and has freckles on her face," Gou answered as they entered the academy's school building. "And if you're really that interested, her name is Kagome," she continued, directing a look at Ren. He seemed like the flirty type to her, maybe even the playboy type. If he wanted to play, she'll let him play, but he'll be learning what it's like to play with a snake.

"Ne, Ittoki-kun, Jinguji-kun," Gou prompted asking a question of her own for a change rather than answering them. "What course are you going to enroll in if you pass the entrance exam? I know nee-chan's going for the composer course," she wondered as she felt one of her cellphones begin to vibrate in her trench coat's pocket.

Both boys gave each other a look over the short girl's head before simultaneously answering, "Idol course."

"And there is no if, **Lady** Gou," Ren continued. "We will pass the entrance exam, and enter Saotome Gakuen. There's no other way about it."

"Thought so, neither of you really looks like the type to be a composer," Gou replied as she switched her umbrella to now be held in her left hand instead of her right. Her newly freed hand then slipped into her coat pocket to search for her ringing cellphone.

The trio lapsed into a comfortable silence as Gou continued searching for her phone. When she finally pulled the device from her pocket, the raven halted in her steps as she noted which phone it was that was vibrating. The retrieved phone was a smartphone, the latest model, encased in a shiny silver shell and dangling from it on a black string was a small phone charm of an orange basketball.

Answering the call she was receiving, Gou quickly and quietly conversed with the person on the other line several meters behind the two boys.

"Gou-san?" Ittoki inquired when he noticed the raven was no longer walking between himself and Ren. He and Ren looked around for the short girl before they spotted her behind them talking on to someone on her phone.

"What is it, **Lady** Gou?" Ren asked her, noticing that she was sliding her phone back into her pocket. He was sure that they were going to meet her sister, but it didn't seem like they were going to be going together.

"Gomen ne, but it doesn't seem like I can accompany you guys to the exam. Shacho wants me to go to his office immediately," Gou apologized, the fib easily sliding off her tongue. It really did pay to have been a full-time actress prior to becoming an idol rather than the other way around. "But it was nice meeting you both. I hope to see you both in the industry next year," she continued as she started walking backwards and away from the examination hall. "Good luck on the exam," she smiled one last time before darting around the corner of the last corridor that they had past. "Oh! And check out FREYA's new album if you get the chance. Ja!"

Gou continued walking away from the examination hall until she was all the way at the end of the hall, where she rounded another corner into a deserted corridor. She then quickly headed off to find the nearest restroom, knowing there was only twenty minutes left until the exam, which was barely enough time for her to do what she needed and make it back to the hall she had just left.

It didn't take long for her to find the restroom. It was made even easier as all current students were attending lessons and the only other people around were the examinees, who were all gathered in the hall she had just left.

Stepping up to the door, Gou raised one hand rapped it loudly against the rich mahogany wood that made the door. When no answer came from inside the restroom, she called out to the person within even if there was none as she walked in, "Good luck on the entrance exam, Kagome-nee-chan!"

Several long moments passed before a reply came to answer the well wishes from the raven, but when it did a girl looking exactly like Gou stepped out from the restroom. Both girls were the same from head to toe and even adorned the same clothing. The only differences that could be discerned between them were the light spray of freckles on the cheekbones of the new girl's face, and that the newcomer's raven black hair was set up on top of her head in a neat bun a the white beret nowhere in sight.

"Arigato, imouto," the newly introduced Kagome said as she pulled out a pair of slim black rimmed glasses from trench coat pocket. "But I won't need luck," she continued as she slid on the eyewear before turning and making her way back to the examination hall.

* * *

AN: Yes, yes, I'm writing another story when I still have several still unfinished, but this wouldn't get out of my head since I watched the anime. I already have a lot of this story planned out such as other idols, Kagome's idol groups, her songs, her idol groups' songs, her past, and a majority of her relatives. A large amount of her relatives and the other idols will not appear until I get to writing Maji Love 2000%. If anyone wants to know how Kagome's trench coat looks like, a link for it has been posted on my profile.

AN2 (Additional): I have confidence that a majority of you were able to figure out who Gou is, but for the some of you who are still confused, Gou and Kagome are the exact same person.

Translations:

Nee-chan = older sister or a friend that a person sees as an older sister

Imouto = little/younger sister

Oji-san = uncle/old man (For grandfather it would be Ojii-san, and prince would be Ouji-sama)

Shacho = company president. (You can hear Tokiya and the others call Shining Saotome this during 2000% and Tokiya calling his old boss this too.)

Ja = bye, see ya

Gomen ne = sorry

Arigato (gozaimasu) = thank you (very much)

Gakuen = academy (Saotome Gakuen will stay as Saotome Gakuen instead of being changed to Saotome Academy. Look closely in Episode 1 of 1000%, everything states the school as Saotome Gakuen, and it's written everywhere in English.)


	2. I'm Kagome

**Silent Composition**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Uta no Prince-sama

**Summary: **After her adventures in the past, Kagome continues on with her life as before the whole jewel fiasco. Deciding to follow in her deceased father's footsteps, she enrolls into Saotome Gakuen where she hopes to become a composer. However, can she do this while continuing her lifetime long career without anyone finding out her secrets before graduation?

AN: Please do not send in pairing requests. I have already chosen a pairing, and I will not change it no matter the amount of begging. To some of the other readers, please note that just because I don't list the pairing does not mean there isn't a pairing. If there was no pairing I would not have listed this story under the romance genre. And before some people get the wrong idea, no this story is not going to end up being a reverse harem. I enjoy reading harems, but I will _**NEVER**_ write one.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Foreign Language"**

* * *

**Last Time on Silent Composition**

_Several long moments passed before a reply came to answer the well wishes from the raven, but when it did a girl looking exactly like Gou stepped out from the restroom. Both girls were the same from head to toe and even adorned the same clothing. The only differences that could be discerned between them were the light spray of freckles on the cheekbones of the new girl's face, and that the newcomer's raven black hair was set up on top of her head in a neat bun._

"_Arigato, imouto," the newly introduced Kagome said as she pulled out a pair of slim black rimmed glasses from trench coat pocket. "But I won't need luck," she continued as she slid on the eyewear before turning and making her way back to the examination hall._

**This Time on Silent Composition**

Kagome flipped over another page of the script that she was reading as she waited for her senior assistant, Hoshikage Hiro, to come pick her up. As Gou she had three assignments to do today before she could even think about heading home to her maternal family's compound in Setagaya, Tokyo. Her first assignments was to go over the choreography for the music video of _Sou-chan's Lullaby_, one of the tracks on her next solo mini-album, Return, which was to be released in a couple months in late April. The one after that was a filming for one of her current drama projects, _Searching for Heaven_. When that was finished she would be off to her last assignment for the day, which was a photo shoot with FREYA for a photo book of their new album, Deity. The album was to be released on Monday, the first day of February, while the photo book was going to be released on the same day but a month later in March.

The script that she was currently reading was the screenplay for the episode of _Searching for Heaven_ that she would be acting in today. The drama was a fairly popular series with the general public, at least according to her group mates and assistants. The series was a three year long series about a young teen growing up and transitioning from being in a depressed and suicidal state to being someone who enjoyed life. There were only two more unaired seasons before _Searching for Heaven_ finally came to its end.

Her blue eyes rapidly raced across the words printed on the script as she continued to wait for Hiro to arrive. It wasn't that she hadn't already practiced and memorized the script; she had eidetic memory, so there was no way she couldn't remember what she had already read. She was re-reading the script because she actually enjoyed reading it, and she found it better to review a screenplay before she had to perform it rather than to just leave everything up to her memory. After all, uncle Shintaro and her grandfather Seijuro always told her to do her best and to never neglect her work.

As she read through the screenplay, Kagome thought back on the entrance exam that she had just taken. Truth be told it was much easier than she had anticipated, and like she had told the girl she had met earlier this morning, a person needed to be able to read music if they wanted to pass. The only part that had tripped her up had been the talent portion of the exam as she had let her godfather, Mitsuo Saotome though everyone knew him as Shining Saotome, fill out the paperwork she hadn't known what he had listed down as her instrument. Apparently, her godfather had listed her instrument as the piano, which normally wouldn't be a problem for her except that she had been forced to play on a grand piano.

She hated grand pianos; every time she had to play on one her hands would involuntarily begin shaking almost violently. In her opinion, her trembling hands had made her perform rather poorly as compared to her normal playing though she was sure that she still did better than a majority of the other examinees.

As she flipped to next page Kagome heard someone shouting her stage name behind her. Though she would normally respond to it, as it was also a nickname for her among family members, she prevented herself from reacting and continued reading.

"Gou!" she heard a familiar male's voice shout again. She mentally noted how fast it had taken him to completely drop the honorifics from her name, but all the same she ignored the call and continued to read.

* * *

Otoya sighed as he began to make his way off of Saotome Gakuen's campus, and head home to his adoptive mother. The entrance exam had been pretty tough especially the theory portion of the test, but it also relatively easy if a person knew how to read music. He had thoroughly enjoyed showing off his guitar playing to the examiner, who had even looked somewhat impressed by the end of his performance. He was confident that he would pass the exam, but he didn't want to jinx his chances. The test was long and difficult after all; the exam had started at eight in morning and now it was just a little past one in the afternoon.

'_Maybe I'll stop by the orphanage on my way home. Playing with the kids always cheered me up,'_ the red head thought as he stuffed on hand into the pocket of his winter jacket. He continued thinking about the day, the people he had become friends with, and what he would do afterwards as he made his way out of the academy.

He halted in his steps as he spotted someone dressed in a familiar white trench coat and sporting an equally white umbrella. Without thinking about it, he immediately shouted out to the person.

"Gou!" he yelled as he ran up to the person waiting by the school gates. He did not even give a thought to the scene that he was causing behind him as ran up to the person he was sure was Higurashi Gou, who was one of his favorite idols since childhood.

He called out to who he assumed was the teen idol several more times as he got closer to her, but still he received no response.

"Gou!" Otoya whined as he reached the smaller teen. "Don't ignore me when I'm calling you," he complained as he used his free hand to turn the girl around to face him.

"You're… not Gou," the red head mumbled out in confusion when the girl was now fully facing him. He blinked in bewilderment as he noted the extreme similarities between this new girl and the idol that he had mistaken her for. From head to toe, the girl looked almost exactly like Gou even wearing the same clothes as the idol. The only differences would be the freckles on her cheeks and the pair of slim black rimmed glasses that she wore.

"No, I'm not Gou," the new girl answered as she flipped the pack of papers she had been reading closed and tucked it under her left arm. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, Gou's sister, and you are?" the newly introduced Kagome asked with a raised brow, acting as if she didn't already know the other teen. Because of her time restraints she hadn't really been able to meet or mingle with any other examinees besides the three she had met this morning, so she didn't exactly have a chance to make any friends among her future classmates. _'Might as well make at least one friendship while I can,'_ she thought as the two teens began to converse.

"Oh! I'm Ittoki Otoya. Sorry about that," the boy apologized as he stuck his right hand out for her to shake. "It's just that the two of you look so much alike from behind…"

"It's fine. I'm pretty used to it," Kagome brushed off as she accepted his handshake. "Besides, it's my fault for wearing something I knew she had a copy of anyways. It's the only way she gets around without being followed," she shrugged after letting go of Otoya's hand.

"I see…" he mumbled out still embarrassed by his mistake. "So… how do you think you did on the exam?"

"Okay, I guess," the raven answered modestly. "I didn't perform as well as I would have liked on the practical portion though. What about you Ittoki-kun?"

"The practical was fun," Otoya smiled as stuffed his right hand into his jacket pocket. "But the theory part was harder than I had expected."

"Don't worry too much that. As long as you did well on the language and the music theory, and impressed the examiner during the practical you're pretty much guaranteed a spot at Saotome Gakuen," Kagome supplied.

It was true after all. Though the examinee's scores in all the basic subjects like mathematics, history, geography, and science were important, nothing was more important at Saotome Gakuen than a student's understanding in music, language, literature, and the student's natural talent. The school her father and godfather founded over fifteen years ago really only accepted students who have a high amount of musical talent and charisma as well as excellent understanding in music theory and exceptional language and literature skills.

"Really?" the red head questioned looking perplexed. "How do you even know that, Kagome-san?"

"That's my little secret, Ittoki-kun," the raven smiled before looking up and down the street for her ride to work. It was strange that her assistant had yet to arrive; Hiro was rarely ever late to anything, being the highly punctual person that she was. The older woman had said she would be here shortly after the exam ended to pick her up, but she and her silver car were nowhere in sight. As employees of Shining Agency she and Hiro were always informed of events and other things that happened in Saotome Gakuen, and sometimes about their co-workers too.

Before she could pull out her personal cellphone to call Hiro, she was interrupted by someone placing a hand on her shoulder. Peeking over her shoulder as she removed the hand from her person, Kagome was surprised to see that it was Ren's hand she was holding and that he was standing between her and Otoya. Honestly, she had thought that Otoya had been trying to get her attention again while she had been distracted.

"Um… Konichiwa, Jinguji-san," Kagome greeted, dropping the older teen's hand from her hold. "Hisashiburi," she continued, blinking up at the saxophone player. It really had been a long time since their last meeting together when she was herself.

She didn't mention it earlier to the orange haired teen as she was walking around as Gou at the time, but she had recognized him upon sight. Unlike other people, she wasn't obsessed with the handsome teen rather she didn't really know anything about him except for two things. Those being that he is the third son of the Jinguji family, and that he was a major flirt… or at least he was when she had first met him; he could have gotten better or worse over the years. Actually, she had recognized him because they had often attended the same business parties as their families ran in the same or similar social circles.

"**Lady** Gou, I'm flattered that you've missed me so much, but it's only been a few hours since we last saw each other," Ren smiled flirtatiously and with an offhanded wave of his hand.

Beside the tall teen, Otoya withheld his laughter almost successfully as Ren also made the same mistake that he had a little earlier.

"That's really nice that you think that, Jinguji-san," Kagome smiled back. "But I'm Higurashi Kagome, Gou's older sister. We met once during a business party my grandfather held when we were younger," she added, knowing that the older boy probably wouldn't even remember their meeting. After all, they had only met the once ten years ago, and it wasn't like the orange haired teen had photographic memory like she did.

"Higurashi Kagome…" Ren mumbled slowly as he tried to remember if he had met anyone by that name before. As he thought back, a hazy image of a little girl about five or six years old clad in formal blue silk and silver chiffon dress flashed to the forefront of his mind. "You're Akashi Seijuro-san's (赤司 征十郎) granddaughter," the orange haired teen stated aloud in disbelief. "The Akashi heiress…"

"Hai," Kagome smiled though she was slightly disappointed. She had kind of hoped he didn't completely remember her. She hadn't started wearing glasses or drawing on freckles until she was ten.

"My you've grown into a beautiful lady," the Jinguji complimented as he raised a hand to touch the young heiress's face.

"Thank you. You've become quite handsome yourself," the raven returned as she allowed him to caress her cheek. Normally she would have slapped his hand away, but she had decided to play his game prior to the entrance exam. She didn't exactly like being touched by strangers or even mere acquaintances, but she liked fixing playboys just a bit more than her displeasure of being touched. This mainly stemmed from her own experience nearly three years prior with Inuyasha, who wasn't actually a playboy but had commitment issues several kilometers long, and Miroku, who was an overly amorous Buddhist monk that was in love with her good friend, Sango.

"What were you two just chatting about, **Lady** Kagome?" Ren asked when he finally pulled his hand away and slipped it into his coat pocket. He had some time to talk before George, his butler and uncle, arrived to pick him up, which should be within a few minutes.

"Well, Ittoki-kun and I were just about discussing the exam, and which subjects you had score well in to enter Saotome Gakuen," she replied while gesturing over to the red head that stood on the side of the long haired boy.

As soon as she finished speaking Otoya quickly restarted the conversation this time including Ren, and within a few seconds all three were chatting amicably with one another. The three mostly ignored the other examinees that exited from the academy, but the two older teens would sometimes wave to some of the people that would call out to them.

"Well, there's my ride," Ren stated a while later when a black and silver trimmed limousine pulled up to the curb of Saotome Gakuen. Moments later a middle-aged man with a curly mustache stepped out of the vehicle, and moved to open the back passenger door for him. "It was lovely speaking with you both, but it appears that it is time for us to part. I hope we'll see each other again in April," he continued as he was about to step into, but stopped when he noticed Kagome wasn't paying any particular attention to him, and had only bid him a quick farewell.

"**Lady** Kagome!" the Jinguji called out, seeing that the younger blue-blood was once again looking up and down the street as if searching for something. "If you wish I would gladly give you a lift to wherever you like? I'm most inclined to spend more time in your wonderful presence."

"Hmm?" Kagome briefly turned back to older teen before shaking her head in a negative. "Thanks for the offer, Jinguji-san, but Gou-chan's assistant is coming to pick me up already. Ittoki-kun, you can go on and head home. Neither you or Jinguji-san have to wait with me," she suggested. If they had to wait at the academy even longer because of her, she was going to start feeling guilty about it.

"In that case I'll wait with you," Ren stated, motioning to George to get back into the limousine. "It would be unbearable for me to leave a beautiful lady to wait by her lonesome."

"It's okay; I'm not really expected home anytime soon today," Ittoki shrugged, adjusting his school bag to settle in for a longer wait. "Plus, it's a bit dangerous to leave a girl by herself even in Tokyo."

"Really, you guys don't have to stay with me. Hiro-chin's just running a little late…" the raven tried to persuade the two to head home, but it was to no avail as the two were adamant on letting her wait on her own.

The blue-eyed girl sighed as she settled in for a long awkward wait… well awkward only on her part. She hated when people didn't listen to her and went against her wishes, a trait that she had inherited from her maternal grandfather, whose word was basically law in her tight knit family.

She was saved from enduring the awkward wait with the two insistent teens by the sudden honking of a car horn. Slightly startled by the sound, Kagome immediately made a sharp turn in the direction of the honking, only for a smile to spread across her coral pink lips and for her to wave at the newly arrived silver Camry Hybrid.

"Thanks for waiting with me, Ittoki-kun, Jinguji-san, but you don't have to anymore," she smiled as she turned around to bow her thanks. Straightening up, she quickly headed over to the back passenger seat of the silver vehicle and called back to the boys, "I hope I'll see you both in April. Ja!"

"What bad luck," Ren chuckled softly to himself, not truly meaning it as he made to enter his family's limousine.

"At least we can all go home now without any worries," Otoya smiled brightly as he watched and waved to his new friend as she got into the silver hybrid.

Before either of the boys could begin making their way home, Kagome popped her head back out from the Camry's window, and shouted to Ren, "Oh! Jinguji-san, please give Seiichiro-sama, and Toshi-san my regards!"

Ren only nodded his head in response to the younger teen's request before entering his limo and closing the door.

With that done, all three teens separated and made their way to their own unique destinations. One heading to his old orphanage for a visit, another to a popular restaurant for a date with one of his fangirls, and the last to a private studio to go over the screenplay of a music video

* * *

"Sorry, I took so long, Gou-chan," Hoshikage Hiro apologized once Kagome had rolled up the window. "Seira was being a brat as usual, and demanded I drop her off at the agency before I came to pick you up," the dirty blonde haired woman explained. Being one of the few who knew of Kagome's double-life as herself and the idol Gou, she didn't see the younger girl as her boss, though that is what she is, and saw the raven to be more of a younger sister than her actual sister, Seira.

"It's alright, Hiro-chin. I didn't wait too long, and I had some nice people keeping company," the blue-eyed teen smiled. She understood what she meant about the other blonde. She wasn't fond of the older teen, but she had talent that she couldn't deny. Not that she was actually more talented than any of the twelve members of ZODIAC, nor did she have of any influence in the entertainment industry besides her usual scandals. "Do you want me to do something about Seira-san? I could always get her work decreased or something?"

"No, it's fine. If she gets less work than she does now, she'll only come bother you and me more than ever. I really don't want to call the Queen of Scandals my sister," Hiro mumbled out the last to herself. She really didn't like her little sister. No matter how talented she could be on stage, Hoshikage Seira was just her annoying and spoiled brat of a little sister, who didn't know how to appreciate the people that allowed her to enter the entertainment industry. Seira was always going around attempting to create scandals out of one thing or another, and so far the members of the ZODIAC idol group have put a stop to most of them. The younger blonde wouldn't even be an actress if it wasn't for a role in one of Kagome's old music videos.

"If you're sure…" Kagome said as she leaned back into her seat. When she was comfortable, she took off her glasses and neatly placed them into their blue holder, which she had taken out from her trench coat's inner pocket. With her late father's glasses now safely tucked away, the raven quickly pulled out a sheet of makeup remover wipes from a packet she had, and began wiping away the freckles that she had drawn on her cheeks.

As the raven went about cleaning herself up for her first assignment of the day, Hiro began informing the teen of any new additions or changes to the day's agenda that have occurred since they had last seen each other two days ago.

The young idol absentmindedly responded to the new information given to her, but her mind was too preoccupied by something else altogether. Not even being told to eat the lunch Hiro had brought her or learning the amount of time it would take to get to her assignment location snapped the teen from her thoughts.

Finishing her bento, which consisted of a salad with orange sauce, several other treats, and her favorite almond jelly, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that she had had with her godfather prior to the entrance exam. Her favorite food, which had been made and purchased from her dear aunt Kiku's restaurant, had not even prevented her from thinking back on it.

_Flashback_

"_Hai," Gou answered already knowing who was on the other line. _

"_Ah… __**Miss**__ Higurashi. It's so very good to hear from you," the man on the other side said._

"Get to the point, oji-san," Gou snapped, not in the mood to play around with her godfather today. Shining Saotome may have been her father's best friend since senior high school, but at times the man was just too flamboyant and ridiculous even for her.

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?" Shining Saotome asked, his voice shifting from his excitable idol speech to a more serious tone and for once he did not mix English into his speech. "You will be lessening your idol activity, and spending even less time with your family than before if you do. Kazuhiko wouldn't have minded which ever path you chose as long as you're safe and happy."_

"_I've made up my mind, oji-san," Kagome breathed out in a sigh. "I know the consequences of attending Saotome Gakuen, but I'm willing to take them if it means I can achieve my dream."_

"_Is being an idol not enough for you?" Saotome inquired, worry for his goddaughter colored his tone. He had already failed his best friend once last year when his godson had fallen into a coma; he didn't want to fail Kazuhiko again with is goddaughter. "Your education and work isn't getting to you is it?"_

"_I don't think it was ever enough," Kagome sighed, a hysteric laugh threatening to burst from her throat. As much as she enjoyed being an idol she was just as equally tired of it; she had so little free time for herself and her family, almost no privacy, almost constant travel, and a completely full work schedule. Nearly sixteen years of idol life was bound to tire anyone out, and it was only made worse with the fact that she can't forget anything at all. _

"_No, I can handle it," the raven continued. No matter how exhausted of something she was, she would never let another person know. Not even her family knew just how tired of life she was; all they knew was that she loved her job, and she loved to learn. "If that's all, Mitsu-oji-san, I have to go get ready. Ja."_

_She barely heard her godfather say a goodbye before she ended the call and slipped her work phone back into her trench coat pocket._

_End Flashback_

* * *

AN: Some may have noticed Kagome's idol group's name has been altered to FREYA instead of FREY. The name is actually supposed to be FREYA but with a star replacing the A like how STARISH is written. Unfortunately, fanfiction doesn't accept special symbols. Also I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but for Kagome's glasses please look up Azusa Asahina from Brothers Conflict for reference. Major apologies if Ren seems a little OOC; I'm not very keen or good at writing flirty characters even though he's pretty similar to Miroku when he's trying to scam some rich lord or propositioning a girl.

AN2: So yeah, I decided to be nice today, and update before midnight for a change since my family and I are celebrating my Chinese birthday today. One more week until my actual birthday, not that a birthday is any big deal. You're just one more year closer to death. Also, please leave a review. I would like to read some feedback on this chapter.

Translations:

Nee-chan = older sister or a friend that a person sees as an older sister

Imouto = little/younger sister

-kun = used for boys (usually for the ones who are in the same grade level or the same age as you or younger), and for sometimes girls

-chin = can be used to make nicknames

-san = for people you don't know all too well, and for people who are older than you.

-sama = for people who are in a higher rank than you

-dono = a higher rank than –sama (Typically only used in the military now. Currently, in regular life outside of the military most people place –dono at a lower rank than –sama)

Hisashiburi = long time no see; good to see you again; it's been a long time (literal translation is "long time" but people typically use it when greeting someone they have not seen in a long while.)

Oji-san/sama = uncle/old man (For prince it would be Ouji-sama, and grandpa or old man is Ojii-san/sama or Jii-chan/san/sama)

Shacho = company president. (You can hear Tokiya and the others call Shining Saotome this during 2000% and Tokiya calling his old boss this too.)

Ja = bye, see you again

*Kagome uses the –chin suffix in addition to a person's name or nickname to show that she considers that person family or a very close friend

*Kagome has two levels for how she calls her relatives –san for people in her parents' generation or before and –sama for people in her grandparents' generation that she respects.

*Outside of her family, Kagome uses the different suffixes depending on the situation that she's in.


End file.
